Of Gods and Demons
by Angelbreed2121
Summary: 5 years have passed since Kagome came through the well, the land still conflicted with both demons and domestic issues, but what if a devil came wanting to marry Amaterasu that he ressurected Naraku? Full Summary Inside
1. Summary

**Declaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Summary:**

5 years have passed since Kagome came back from her era and stayed with Inuyasha permanently. The Warring Era is still plagued with both demons and domestic problems, but this influence wasn't enough to alter the peace in Kaede's village. Now old with age, Kaede retired and Kagome has taken up the mantle as the priestess of the village with Inuyasha and Miroku as the village protector. Sango, from time to time, would help both Kagome and the two men, but she has other worries do deal now that she's a mother of three children, the twins being 8 and the son being 5. Though she may be a mother now, she still is a demon slayer by heart. Their peace were shattered when a powerful demon came declaring his vow to marry Amaterasu and resurrected Naraku. This act later spurs a hidden war between Gods and Demons that will force our retired group of heroes to once again go on a quest to vanquish this new threat and Naraku. Prior to this, they met a strange man from an era belonging to Kagome. How will this man help the group vanquish these two evils, and why is it that his aura screams divinity? Who is this young orphan girl Inuyasha saved? And why is there a Goddess with the group?


	2. Prologue

Please note that this is:

-Setting-

**"English"**

_**'English in thought'**_

"Japanese"

_'Japanese in thought'_

_"Telepathy"_

For now, there's no interaction between a person who speaks English with a person who speaks Japanese, so let us pretend they spoke their respective languages in this chapter.

**Declaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**The Beginning of it All **

-Present Day South-East near the Bahamas-

It was a night worth seeing when one soars above the clouds at night. Where the stars were at its brightest and the ocean below reflected the moon above. Lieutenant Leon Carter of the US Navy however did not see the wonders of this night, only tranquil as he finally escapes from an unfavourable event back at the base he is stationed at. It was Independence Day for his country he serves, and this day should be celebrated with pride being the soldier he is. However the day could not inspire him to go out and party like his fellow soldiers and superiors, not when he is haunted by a traumatizing past that held on this day about twenty years back. Instead he flew on his F-106 Delta Dart above the seas just North-West of Puerto Rico without his superior's permission. He knew he will get scolded when he gets back, but he needed something to get his mind away from the festivities of the day. He even turned off the radio to cut off communication with Base. Flying was just the right medicine, and he was savouring every minute of it.

* * *

><p>-Hell-<p>

"What a shame brother. You, a Demon Lord, could not even get your hands on this delectable holy being."

"Silence Asmodeus. I can get any woman I want; I merely cannot stomach the thought of touching such purity."

"Ah but you are Mammon, a powerful Lord. Surely even touching THIS..."

"Ah!"

"... is enough to entice and satisfy your unwavering need."

"..."

"Or are you merely a coward whose pride is but a lie."

"You dare mock me, Belphegor? I can singe you as quickly as you spat useless words."

"Then I dare you wed a prime Goddess to show how true your pride is, Mammon. Show me you can best my twelfth wife."

"Hah! That sorry excuse of a wife who claims herself to be a Goddess of Fertility? Heh, no wonder men feared her."

"Silence! That is my wife you speak of."

"Tch, very well then. I accept your challenge."

"May my wife of luck bless you with fortune ha ha ha."

"..."

* * *

><p>-Present Day, South near Miami, Florida-<p>

Hours had passed since his departure and he was nearing Miami. He knew that if he were to continue in this course, and fly over Florida air space unannounced, he would be in more trouble than stealing a plane and fly around in his own volition.

He slowly turns right in an arc, turning his plane in a forty-five degree angle, and flew forward with just the Miami Beach a few miles behind him.

Leon turns his head to look at the lights decorating the shores and sighs before deciding a different route back to base, one that would surely guarantee a new adventure for him.

* * *

><p>-Before Christ, Ancient Japan-<p>

Amaterasu, one of the few Sun deities, was tending to her duties watching over the humans now living in her domain on Earth and blessing them with good harvest and light, when a foreign messenger from another god came barging in her work.

"I bear a message from his holy one, Sun God Ra of Egypt."

The Goddess acknowledged the messenger and could not help but gasp at the words coming from the young cherub's mouth.

In a sudden gust of blinding heat, Amaterasu was gone, along with four of her faithful servants.

* * *

><p>-Before Christ, Ancient Egypt-<p>

He slashed and pierce through heavy guard with ease, determined to get through that fortification that house his prize.

"Begone!" He yelled as he slashes through air and blowing away his opponents that guard the massive golden door away.

"Don't let him get through!" One of the captains of a brigade yelled.

"Protect the Venerable One!" Another yelled, causing the rest to roar in motivation as they attempt to force the intruder out of their domain by pushing the demon through the hole he just came out. If they can't beat it, might as well force it to retreat.

"Foolish souls. Away with you all!" He flaps his massive wings, bringing forth blades made out of wind slashing the guards in pieces.

As he walk on the corpses of the guards towards the door, the intruder could not help but wrinkle his nose in disgust at the futile attempt of these insect. "Demi Gods dare challenge me? Pitiful..."

When he finally reach the door and blasted his way through, he could not help but stand in awe when his eyes devoured the sight before him. Beautiful was an understatement... it was incredibly majestic.

* * *

><p>-Western part of the North Atlantic Ocean-<p>

The route he took was longer as expected and the only thing greeted him as he survey the area was the vast sea, the night sky decorated with stars, and the full-majestic moon. This time, he did value the poetic view.

Clouds could be rarely seen which was unusual, but being on the vicinity of the Bermuda Triangle, unusual event was the usual, which is why Leon picked this route. He needed a challenge, even if it is risky, but he had done many dangerous deeds as this one before, and he was an avid swimmer so it was good right?

Leon's pride got the better of his rational side as he flew over the Bermuda Triangle.

* * *

><p>-Before Christ, Ancient Egypt-<p>

Amaterasu glared at the devil before her, "This is as far as you can go, devil, leave at once before I take your life."

To make her point, she slams the butt of her spear on the ground causing a force to push everyone back. In reflex, the four servants behind her drew their weapons in preparation for a fight.

"My, how feisty. But I have no time for you; I came to seize the Goddess Isis as my wife, move aside and I may be so merciful as to spare you and your lot's lives." The devil smirked and attempted to move forward but a shot of light nearly pierce his foot, causing him to freeze and glare at the Sun Goddess.

"You dare attack me?"

"Listen well, devil. Leave now or pray to the Almighty to have me hold back. I am not so patient as to implore you, for if I have it my way, I'll have you skinned not long ago."

"Then why are you holding back? Surely you should have done so the moment I set foot in this sanctuary."

Amaterasu was silent at this. It was a request from Ra to beg the devil to leave, and since they are deities of the same domain, she agreed. But why Ra asked this, she did not know.

"Hmm... I shall take that as the reason for your cowardice." The devil smirked and attempt to move again, but was yet again nearly shot with the same attack. The devil gritted his teeth in irritation and glared at the Goddess. Oh he wanted to kill the Goddess, but somehow something inside him forbid him from doing so. He decided on killing her servants and hurt the Goddess instead.

"I as well am not graced with patience, but unlike you, I do not plead. Die for your insolence."

He flap his wings hoping that that alone is enough to shred the servants flesh and injure the Goddess, but to his surprise they stood there unscathed.

"Underestimating us is your death." Amaterasu suddenly move at lightning speed and slash her spear on the devil's mid torso. Surprised by this sudden attack, the devil did not have time to block the attack and was send sideward with his back hitting a column. The column wasn't strong enough to absorb the force and broke, causing huge pieces of the cement and rock to bury the devil.

"Arrogant monster..." Amaterasu mumbled, thinking how useless it was to bring her servants along. Ra's letter clearly implies a catastrophe in Egypt nearing Armageddon, it made her chuckle that this weak demon was the cause of this level of chaos.

She turned around and nodded to her servant, indicating their time to leave. She'll have a word with Ra for putting too much exaggerating words in his message. Behind her servant, the motherly Egyptian Goddess of magic and nature ran to them with a smile shining her face, clearly grateful for the Sun Goddess' effort in destroying the demon.

Behind her walks Apollo, another Sun God from Greece, with a smirk on his face. He clapped his hands in exaggeration and laughed "I guess my service wasn't needed."

"Hmp this demon was hardly worth our time, even a Messenger God is enough to deal with this monster. Ra was exaggerating too much."

"Ra better hope to find a worthy payment for keeping us away from our duties. Dealing with humans is already a handful." Apollo muttered.

Amaterasu agreed before being hugged childishly by the thankful Goddess. "Oh thank, your most eminent one, I cannot bear to have a devil as my consort."

Amaterasu ran her hands along the Goddess's dark hair and laughed, "No one can."

When Apollo reach the group, his smile dropped when he saw the rocks shuffled and was too late to call Amaterasu's attention.

In flash, Amaterasu was pierced along with Isis through her mid section. Unfortunately, Isis was shorter than Amaterasu and therefore was pierced in the chest killing her instantly.

"Amaterasu!" "Your Highness!" Apollo and Amaterasu's servants screamed in horror as they watch the devil they thought the Sun Goddess killed lift the pierced and surprised Sun Goddess off her feet. Blood gushing out her mouth as she held on to the bony appendage of the devil's wings, the weapon that pierced her. A pair of red flashing eyes glares at the remaining Gods with malice.

"You dare look down upon me!" The Devil roared as he threw the Goddesses' at the surprised Gods.

Immediately Apollo tended to the fallen Egyptian Goddess while the servants help their Sun Goddess up. Amaterasu looked at the Devil in surprised and gasped, "How?"

The Devil snorted and came in front of the Amaterasu with blinding speed. "I am not so weak as to be killed by your flimsy attack." He grabbed Amaterasu's throat and rose her up, clenching her as the Goddess's throat painfully constricted. One of the servants slash the Devil's arm, releasing their Goddess, and yells for her comrades turn to attack.

"Genbu!"

"Right!" The mentioned servant charged and tackled the Devil, but when they hit the floor the Devil used the momentum to push the servant off. Another servant tries to strike the Devil while his down with his axe, but the Devil was too quick and dodged the attack.

The Devil extended his wings and flap it, pushing the surrounding Gods back, and flew up high before unleashing a barrage of fire-based attack.

"Die!"

They manage to dodge the attacks, though Amaterasu had a hard time due to her injuries, but with the help of her Servants, she manages to dodge and heal herself at the same time.

"Rah!" Apollo jumps and slashes the back of the Devil, causing the opposing force to howl in pain and whip the god like a fly with his wings.

Apollo hits the hard wall "Urg!" but used it to bounce back and thrust his sword at the devil, who was too occupied on two of the servants as they use their offensive magic on the devil, and pierce his stomach. Apollo held on as the devil howl and attempts to get the god off him.

The devil roared and used the sharp point of his wings to stab Apollo from behind, but just as he was able to pierce a vital part, Amaterasu shot out from the ground and slice the devil's head off.

Without his head, the devil drops down like a plane being shot. Apollo pulled his sword out and jumps away from the devil before it touch the floor and ignite. Amaterasu whip her sword to her side, splattering blood on the floor, and sheath it. The servants compose themselves and walk towards their Goddess, looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine now." Amaterasu smiles weakly at them before putting a hand on her abdomen and gaze at Apollo walking towards her, Isis in her arms.

"We failed to accomplish our task..." Apollo gritted his teeth and looks away in shame.

Amaterasu gaze at the deceased goddess and turns around to hide her tears, "It was my fault for not dealing with the Devil properly."

"Admit it, Amaterasu, the Devil was powerful. Even you cannot defeat it alone."

Amaterasu remained silent at this and face Apollo, who studies the Sun Goddess' moves. "Give me her. Return to your domain, I shall handle the shame alone."

Apollo refuses and walks away with the fallen Goddess, "No, just like you, my pride as a Sun God does not allow me to ignore my mistake."

"Very well," Amaterasu turns around and gave her servants and order, "Seiryuu, Suzaku, Byakku, and Genbu. Return home, see to my duties until I return."

"Yes your highness." With that they disappeared, leaving no trace of their existence.

"Disappointing our brethren is something I cannot forgive myself." Apollo mumbled.

"I fear this is not the last we have seen of the devil." Amaterasu shook her head and brush a hand on the fallen Goddess' tresses.

"Then I shall defeat him... for Isis." Apollo promised as he looks forward with rage and confidence. Amaterasu merely nodded in agreement for nothing could said to ease their sadness.

* * *

><p>-Present Day, over the Bermuda Triangle–<p>

When Leon took off his visor and take in the fresh air he thought his cockpit would have, he took in what smells like gasoline. He looks at both his sides to check on his engines but both seem fine, but when he saw a flashing red of light on his controls, he could not help but gasp.

"Shit." He cursed and turned on his communicator.

"—ond immediately. I repeat, Base to wolf, respond immediately."

"yeah yeah, I hear you!" Leon uttered in annoyance as he starts looking around for near land or perhaps his carrier ship.

"Leon! You are to immediately return back to base. You have violated the orders of your superiors!" His superior yelled, but Leon shut it off with an order of his own.

"Then give me some damn gas then. I'm running out of fuel!"

"What!... very well, just because you're the son of the Admiral doesn't save you from the punishment you'll get later on."

"yeah yeah. Wolf to Base, requesting fuel."

"Request granted, Fuel will get there in fifteen minutes."

"Acknowledged."

Leon sighs as he looks up at the moon. His fun finally at an end.

* * *

><p>-Sengoku Era, Japan-<p>

"I sense a great evil coming" A monk muttered as look towards the mountains behind the forest beyond.

"If you have time to be guessing fortunes, why don't you help me wash your kids!" A woman yelled from the monk's home.

The monk sighs and walks in, "I miss the good days..."

It was a peaceful time in their home, now that the nemesis they killed eight years ago is gone for good, but something about the air told the monk that something far more menacing than the baboon-clad demon they defeated would soon wreak havoc in their peace sometime in the near future.

* * *

><p>-Hell-<p>

In the flaming abyss of hell, a series of ominous laughter echoes throughout the halls of their castle.

"Brother, my brother, how could you get yourself defeated by those weaklings?"

"Silence, Asmodeus, I did not expect two sun gods to be there!"

"Sun Gods! Those weaklings are weaker than insects! How could you even get yourself defeated by them!"

BAM!

"Insolent! You, who cowers himself in a pile of food, dare question my opponents? You who could not even defeat those weak demons outside! You are not worthy to question my defeat!"

"Ease yourself, Mammon, and do not harm your kin, you are not as barbaric as those humans."

"Tch..."

"It seems your quest to get your wife has failed. Even worse, you have killed your prize."

"It cannot be helped. Amaterasu was there to shield her from my sight."

"You were blinded by rage it seems..."

"Brother Lucifer, I will show you... I will show you lot that I will claim a wife that will best all your wives!"

"A daring proclamation, brother... I wish you luck."

"Do not look down upon me! I will get Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess, as my wife! I will show you all!"

"..."

* * *

><p>-Present Day, over the Bermuda Triangle–<p>

It has been sometime since his last call to base, and it was starting to worry him more now that fifteen minutes have passed. He had called earlier, but unfortunately none but static answered. Much to his chagrin, the alarm went off stating he has but very little gas left, and it was starting to give him a headache. He turned it off and turned the annoying warning light off.

He sighs and hopes for the little hope he has left to bring him safely back to base. He now understood his insolence and believed this must be punishment from God for being rebellious and disobedient. His belief was correct when he saw a huge storm cloud heading his way. With no fuel, he has no hope for survival.

If he manage to survive, luckily his vest bestowed him a survival kit and his favourite gun and combat knife, but of course this was useful if he landed on... land. There was no land, only the ocean as far as the eyes could see.

And for the first time since that traumatizing day, he prayed while his plane shook violently and wind tore the metal skin of his plane. He felt his plane drop and hope that he could at least have a painless death...

Oh how he was wrong. No death befalls on him... only an adventure.

Because he failed to see the glowing light from his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Prologue<strong>

**(A/N)**

This is perhaps my first Inuyasha fic. I've written two a very long ago but decided on not posting it in fanfic. Years later, I rewrote, reconstruct the setting and characters, and created this! I hope you enjoy it, and if you're confused about why there are Gods of different culture appearing in one story. Just try to pretend that all the Gods from different culture are one in the same plane. Like Odin and Zeus are Kings of the Gods that represent their respective region in Earth, and they are ruled by an omnipotent God that is nameless and preferred to be called "Almighty" or "Almighty One". If you still don't get it, pretend that it's one whole big democratic system. The President is the Almighty One and the Governors of each region or state is the Kings of Gods in a certain regions. Zeus is the King of all Greek Gods and therefore rule Greece. Odin is the King of all Norse Gods and therefore controls the Scandinavian lands. Ra is the King of all Egyptian Gods and therefore controls Egypt, and so on and so forth. All Gods are under one Omnipotent God and that is the "Almighty" or "Almighty One". This applies to demons, with no Omnipotent ruler, but has Houses that are controlled by Demon Lords. Demon Lords happens to be the lord of demons of a certain culture and religion. Pretend Hell is an underground world full of mafias, yakuzas, and gangs.

Finally Demons and Gods have the abilities to travel through time. This will be explained as the story goes on.

Parings are the usual canons. InuKag, MirSan, SessRin, KogAyam, etc. There are some OCxOC parings, but that's obvious. You just need to guess who =D

This chapter may be boring to some, but please bear with it. Interesting events will happen as the story moves forward. The ratings will change due to um... alot of things. So please Review. =D


	3. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Beyond the Abyss**

When he first opened his eyes, all he saw was a swirl of different kinds of blue hues with a tint of pink and purple. He had no clue where he was, nor how he got there, but he decided that maybe this was the abyss towards hell. He just closed his eyes the second time and succumb to his fate.

When he opened his eyes the second time, he was at some shore of some land. This seriously got him confused. He thought he was going to hell, but maybe God gave him a second chance and washed him ashore. He stood up; taking mind that his helmet was gone but he had his gear with him. Surprised, he concluded this must be another grace from God. With a smile, he checked his gear: he had his survival kit, his Glock, and his combat knife. All was well; the night has gone by replaced by the day with the sun shining and few clouds drifting. His main priority now was to find civilization, and along the way some food and water. This adventure will surely test his survival skills.

When he walked along the shore, he couldn't find a single town. He had already concluded that this was not the Bahamas, nor was he in the Indies, and thankfully not in Cuba. This was not Florida obviously, so where the hell is he? The weather was kind of cool yet humid but not freezing. It was a comfortable weather for him and he liked it that way. The temperature was just right, and the air was just fresh. It was like global warming doesn't exist at all. He would love to contemplate the weather and surroundings had his stomach not growled or his throat feeling parched.

Leon decided to set camp for the meantime and rejuvenate his strength before setting out. He found a cave near a cliff with an arc and set camp there. He gathered any drift woods he found and prayed that it would start a fire. He opened his survival kit and took out a metal match. He used his combat knife to grate the driftwood to gather a pile of wood fiber and then used the metal match to start a spark. With a few scrapes from the knife on the metal match, the sparks did its work and began burning the fibers. He grabbed the burning fibers in his hands and blew on them, making the tiny ember grow and smoke more eye-stinging before settling it down and feeding it with small twigs. Slowly the ember grew and Leon threw in driftwoods without killing the fire. Finally a small fire start and Leon smiles at his success. Now that he has fire, it is time to hunt.

He took off his flight suit and put it near the fire to dry. Then he took off his packs and holsters and place it away from the fire but near his flight suit. Then he took off his boots, pants and shirt, and grabs his combat knife to start hunting.

* * *

><p>-Present Day, USS Canis Majores–<p>

"Base to wolf, respond! Base to Wolf!"

"Sir, it's been three hours now sir. When the plane got there, he was nowhere in sight..."

"Sir, the Flight Commander is requesting permission to cease the search sir!"

"Sir, rescue team has reported no sigh of Lieutenant Carter, sir!"

"I believe it's time to call off the search sir... we're just wasting our men for an arrogant soldier..."

"Arrogant yes. Worthless, no! I don't care how long it takes; we cannot afford to lose a man his calibre."

"... but Captain... we have matters to attend besides this search! It has been three hours, and sending our men to the Bermuda Triangle is like sending them to a battlefield with only a pistol!"

"I don't care! Continue the search!"

"Captain!"

"Sir, rescue team has sent a distress signal!"

"Flight Commander is now returning. All pilots are accounted for, with the exception of the wing-man."

"Captain!"

"..."

"..."

"... Rescue Operation... is terminated... tell all rescue teams to rendezvous with the Canis Majores. Send in a rescue chopper to the distress signal."

"A wise decision Captain..."

"... Leon was a man of his own calibre unmatched by our most Elite. It will be a shame to our country to have such a skilled soldier gone from her service... but I pity the Admiral, having his only son gone..."

"... Captain..."

"I'll break this news to the Admiral personally..."

..

..

United States Navy

Navy Seal

Lieutenant Leonidas "Leon" Constantine Carter

While in route to USS Canis Majores

Is announced

...

..

..

..

..

MIA

* * *

><p>-Unknown-<p>

He came back with a bigger smile than before. He managed to catch himself two big lobsters, two BIG lobsters! His luck must have increased since he stumbles upon this land.

"hmmm lobster for lunch, how lucky!"

He sticks both the lobsters in two long sticks and put it over the fire. Now it was water that was his main concern. Salt water was an obvious no-no, so he decided on coconut juice, and luck was once again on his side when he found a coconut tree with a batch of coconuts. He knew the coconut juice won't be enough to quench his thirst, but it'll have to do for now. He grabbed three coconuts and walk back to camp.

When his hearty meal ended, he sported his uniform back but kept his flight suit tied around his waist. The temperature wasn't hot, but the trek would make him sweat alot. He tried looking for a way up the cliff but found none so he decided to climb it.

It was high, probably around twenty-five high, and it would be one mean fall if he ever took the wrong step, so Leon braced himself and secured his pack turning it into a butt pack. He folded his flight suit and put it inside his pack, making sure it doesn't get caught by any sharp rocks. He began by grabbing a strong part of the cliff and jumping up to grab another part of the cliff; he secured his footing on a strong protruding rock and did the same afterwards as he climbs the cliff. It was tiring, especially when there was no safety line, and when he reach the top he couldn't help but utter a "yes!" in success.

He surveyed the surrounding for any possible existence of sentient being, only to find that there was none and the only sentient beings were trees and more trees.

"Urgh... The forest... this will be tough." He mumbled before making his way through the forest. He reminded himself that if there's a forest, there should be fresh water, which makes him a bit optimistic.

* * *

><p>-Ancient Japan-<p>

No one knew why demons suddenly appeared, where they have come from and from what being they have been sired from. No one knew but the fact that they have come to rampage the humanity they believe existed only in their lands. They have prayed to their Gods for salvation and safety, most of which are granted by the warrior-priestess they believe is the daughter of their Goddess Amaterasu. But they knew that she alone is not enough to rid the demons from their lands, so they prayed only to be answered by a looming cloud above and more death. They did not expect the master of these demons to appear before them, declaring the end of their peace and prosperity by the hands of his demons.

Even warrior-priestess Midoriko was powerless to stop this powerful force. She could only stand by and defeat as many in coming demons and protect as many villages as possible. Defending was her only option... for now.

Meanwhile above the heavens, dark clouds and roaring thunder echoes about the halls of Amaterasu's Castle as five figures scurries the halls with their feet thundering the floor, in synch with the thunders below the castle. It was an open hall and chaos and clouds called be seen below. Four of the Gods gave their queen a concern look as they attempt to make the angry Sun Goddess choose the most wisest of the two decisions, which was to abandon their domain and seek refuge in the house of Zeus. However their Queen was adamant into taking arms and defeat the opposing force they know will come shortly.

"Your Highness, we must make haste and take refuge in Apollo's Temple!" The fiery divine phoenix Suzaku urged her queen, concern about her safety more than anything else, but the angry Goddess refuse as she brought up the name of her beloved fallen Goddess.

"I will end that devil's life with my own hands. For Isis!"

"But my Lady! He has come for you!" The brute of the four guardian Gods, Genbu, roared with a desperate tone, hoping that pointing out who the target is is enough to get through their Queen's rage. Unfortunately, the Sun Goddess's lust for revenge overpowered any rational sense.

"How fortunate, he will finally meet the one who will claim his life."

"My Lady, I beseech you, have you not learned anything from our last encounter with that devil? He is powerful, not even two sun gods can defeat him." Suzaku pointed out, but this only fed more wood to their Queen's fearsome rage.

"I am not as weak as I was before."

Having enough of their Queen's foolishness, the benevolent of the Guardian Gods stomped her foot causing a huge thunder and lightning below. She knew this will be problematic for the humans, but her priority right now is her Queen and not the humans. Everyone stopped their movement, and for ones Amaterasu stared at the Dragon Goddess with pure amazement and shock.

"My Lady!-"

But her roar was cut off by a sudden quake and tilt of the castle, causing the Gods to brace themselves and crouch down.

"There you are, my love..." Came a very ominous and deep voice

* * *

><p>-Sengoku Era, Kaede's Village-<p>

It was peaceful in Kaede's village, it has been for eight years since Naraku's death. Sango and Miroku were blessed with three children, though the monk was adamant on making more, but the tired Sango refused and ask for a graceful period of not giving birth for a while. Although this did not meant that their nightly activities has stopped, much to Inuyasha's chagrin.

However despite the pheromone-scent coming from the monk's home filling most of his nights, it did help him on releasing his own with his beloved former time-travelling miko. Though the monk is clearly adamant on making more children than any man in the village, the half-demon and miko were willing to wait until a certain half-breed is ready which explains why they have not yet conceive a child together.

Thanks to Inuyasha and his party, Kaede's village was considered a haven for refugees, unlike most villages ravaged by war, bandits, and demons. The village militia would suffice in protecting the village, however due to them being ill equipped in offensive and defensive weapons, as well as lacking skills in combat and warfare, the village will surely be over-run by a second wave shortly after the village's first victory. Despite bordering between demon and human, Inuyasha was considered a savior and a friend by the villagers, even going so far as to be called "Lord" or "Master".

He didn't appreciate the attention or this title they bestowed upon him, but it did affect his ego a little bit, much to Kagome's annoyance, but this of course earn him a kiss from the ground if he ever strayed from proper behaviour and ego.

"SIT!" echoed followed by a THUD and a groan. The villagers couldn't help but sigh and went along their duties, unfazed by this sudden event. It was, after, very usual... very normal.

Miroku and Sango look on to the direction of the sound and could only guess what will happen next, which their guess was correct as Inuyasha dashed away from Kagome's direction and into the forest where he is usually seen venting off his frustration and anger. The couple look at each other and Sango left to check up on Kagome. Miroku sighed and went back inside his home to where his children are seen eagerly waiting for their father's teachings.

Kagome, seen in her usual miko attire, huffed and swept the floor around the shrine she just tended, clearly angry. Sango sighed and walk towards the angry miko and ask what was wrong.

"That Inuyasha! Urg sometimes I wonder why I even fell for him!"

"What did he do to make you this upset?"

Kagome didn't turn around, but continue on sweeping the floor for unseen dirt on the obviously spotless ground "I asked him about helping the villagers with the rice field now that old Kaguro has retired from tending the fields."

"You mean great rice master Kaguro?"

Kaguro, considered as the Great Rice Master Kaguro was an expert in anything related to rice farming. He would do the hoeing, the sorting, the tending, the planting, the drying, and even the threshing, everything as long as it is related to the crop. Normally responsibilities would be evenly distributed to groups that are skilled in certain farming areas, but Kaguro was an all ace rice farmer and a valuable asset to the village's economy. Now that he has retired, the harvesting of rice was slowly declining but not in a dangerous level. Everyone could still eat until their stomachs are full, but the cost of rice was slightly more expensive than usual.

"Yes, him, but Inuyasha flat out refuses saying that he already has too much in his hands protecting the village and hunting for wild animals."

"And I saw him not too long ago sleeping without a care in the world..."

"Exactly! That lazy Inuyasha, once he returns, he's in for a number of sits..." Kagome gritted her teeth, her hands threatening to break the brooms neck.

Sango, however, was slightly angry at Inuyasha but not like Kagome's rage. Kagome's anger somewhat scared Sango for she had never seen the miko this angry at Inuyasha ever. Maybe it was the heat that was affecting the miko, it was hot after all. Sango sighed and offered her hand on helping Kagome clean the rest of the shrine, despite it being spotless already, and the miko gladly accepts.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha leaped through trees and branches, eyeing for any animal and hopefully demons for him to slay. What was wrong with Kagome anyway? She has never been this pushy towards him, so what's the big deal? So what if he doesn't want to help the villagers with the field, it doesn't mean he deserves a very powerful sit for denying the simple request.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance, finally eyeing a small rabbit demon.

'What's her problem anyway!'

As he was about to slay the helpless demon, he caught a whiff of something unusual. He stopped and tried to process the scent. It smelt like... like... nothing? He took another whiff and look at the direction the scent came from. It really smells like nothing at all, or maybe it was a scent unexplainable like that weird scented liquid Kagome used for her hair eight years ago.

Inuyasha followed the scent, determined to find out where it came from and who the scent belongs to. If it's anything dangerous, he will surely kill it before it harms Kagome.

* * *

><p>-Ancient Japan-<p>

The building behind them made the Dragon Goddess shed a tear as the castle slowly crumbles under the devil's power.

The four guardians turned into their true forms, escaping their domain with their Queen lying unconscious on Seiryuu's back. The four guardians were heavily wounded, but not to the extent like their bleeding Queen.

"We must hurry!" Byakku commanded, his wounded hind legs forbidding him from running faster.

"Urg..." Amaterasu groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and registered where she was. When she noticed huge light blue scales and silky blue mane, she whispered the guardian's name "Seiryuu?"

The said guardian nearly halted but knew that if she were to stop, the devil will surely catch up to them. "My Lady! Are you alright?"

Hearing this, the rest of the guardians look at the injured Sun Goddess with concern and couldn't help but yell her name in relief.

"Lady Amaterasu!"

"The rest of you..." Amaterasu smiles and a lone tear shed from her eyes, "I am deeply sorry... for my imprudence... I should have listened to you all."

"My Lady please... just rest..." Seiryuu begged

"That devil... he will surely bring destruction amongst my humans... I cannot leave them..."

"My Lady! Please!" Byakku's commanding voice shook with emotion. The Sun Goddess loved her humans, and her passion was enough to bring the mighty Byakku to tears.

"I must return... if you four do not wish me to be with my humans, then I relieve you of your duty and free you from any extended responsibilities. What you do with your life is no concern of mine." Amaterasu slowly stood up and with burning determination in her eyes, she declared herself, "I am Amaterasu, a Sun Goddess, a Chief Goddess, a Goddess to my Humans whom I created in my domain. I will not leave my creation, my responsibility!"

The thunder roared along with her declaration and she jumped from Seiryuu's back. Suzaku attempt to catch the Goddess with her talons, Seiryuu with her hands, and Byakku and Genbu with their mouths, but the Goddess was gone. Gone from their world, gone from this era.

The four guardians returned to their rightful domain and confront the Devil on their own.

The battle lasted until the human warrior-priestess sacrificed herself to destroy powerful demons that ambushed her and to seal the demon's master.

With the demon master gone, asleep within the domain of Amaterasu, and as the frequency of demonic wars decreases the four guardians hid themselves from humanity. They slept in four areas of Japan, blessing their territory with protection and harvest, waiting for the advent of their Queen.

Despite the Great Demon Lord sealed, many more demons spawned from each other, and the plague that is the demons continue to exist in Amaterasu's Domain.

* * *

><p>-Unknown Forest-<p>

By the time Leon got through the forest, he was greeted with a sight that increased his morale. He couldn't find any fresh water in the forest, or any vegetation that could carry water in them. He was thirsty and slightly getting annoyed at the forest, but the sight before him made him rush towards it. It was a stream of fresh water and beyond it was what appears to be civilization, albeit small. He didn't have time to think about it as he took a handful of water and brought it to his mouth, savouring the taste of fresh and cool water. He knew he should sterilize the water first, but he couldn't wait and there was a village before him, so it was fine... or so he believed. After a few gasps and gulps of water, he looks up and smiles at the six whispering women looking at him on the other side.

"Hello there." Leon greeted but the women recoiled and clung to each other in what appears to be fear. Leon looks at them in confusion and attempts to walk towards them slowly as not to scare them off. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you or anything, but I have a question though..."

However the women's bodies shook and they screams and scurries away in fear. Leon couldn't help but scratch the back of his head in confusion and walk towards were the women ran off. He couldn't let this pass by, and he needed help and direction to find his way home.

As he made his way on the other side of the stream, he stopped when he found that strange looking men pointed what appear to be pitch-forks and spears at him. They screamed something at him in foreign language. Leon stares at the men in confusion, unable to understand a single word, but when he recognized WHAT language they were speaking, Leon's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened slightly. He finally really looks at the people around the village who were staring at him with fear and confusion and couldn't help but mutter in astonishment, "No way... Impossible"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for updating so late, I was busy with projects for college and some of my stories. I plan to update maybe at least once or twice a month, but I can't make any promises. I assure you that, like all my stories, this will not fall under hiatus or be dropped... or... yeah... stuff. Anyway, this chapter was rather confusing I suppose, but everything will be clear in the future. If anyone has any questions, just PM me or state it as a review.

Also, a picture of Leon Carter will posted in my Deviant account. I'll just tell you if I posted it or not on the next chapter, so stay tuned! Also, review review review for it is food for my muse.


End file.
